


Ten Minutes

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Quickies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s on a grocery run. Cas and Dean have about ten minutes alone at the motel before he gets back. Hurried blowjobs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Dean hangs up the phone and then turns to look at Cas, who’s sat in the chair by the window watching him expectantly. The angel has an eyebrow raised, waiting for Dean to relay Sam’s part of the conversation after they called to check in on him. “How long?” he asks.

“Ten minutes,” Dean replies, setting the phone down onto the nightstand and then perching himself on the end of one of the motel’s twin beds. He stares over at Cas, already picturing multiple scenarios of what they could do now that they’ve arrived back at the motel alone, and wishing Sam could have been running late so they had a little longer. “He’s on the way back from the store. Says he’s brought pie.”

Cas smirks at the answer. “Well, I’m pleased for you Dean, but ten minutes doesn’t give us very long,” he says as he rises from his seat and begins to take a few steady steps towards the hunter, lowering his eyelashes seductively as he approaches.

Dean licks his lips, watching the angel draw nearer and thinking he likes where this is going. “No, it doesn’t,” he replies coyly, feeling his blood already begin to head south.

It only takes a moment for Cas to reach him, and then the angel lowers himself to his knees so that he’s positioned between the legs Dean has obligingly spread. “So what are we waiting for?” he growls, hands reaching for Dean’s zipper, beneath which he can already see the growing bulge of his erection. He unfastens the hunter’s jeans quickly, revealing the tented fabric of his boxers which he impatiently pulls down to expose Dean’s cock. As Dean’s member is freed from the material, Cas grins, watching it fill completely before his eyes. He loves the sight of it standing up to beg for attention, the head so deliciously pink and kissable while the softly textured skin of the shaft is inviting him to taste it. He intends to do just that.

There’s still too many clothes in the way, so he grasps hold of the hem of both Dean’s jeans and underwear to pull them down together. “Hips up,” he orders, and Dean raises himself off the bed slightly so that Cas can yank them all the way down to his ankles in one go. Dean is breathing heavily in anticipation, and knowing they don’t have much time, Cas hurriedly leans in to envelop Dean’s cock with his mouth. Dean yelps as Cas closes his lips around the head, his tongue flicking over the slit once briefly before returning to pry deeper in. Another cry escapes Dean as he feels the slickened texture of Cas’ tongue pressing against the sensitive parting of skin, and his hips jerk into the contact.

Cas uses the movement to allow Dean’s cock to slide further into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and tilting his head so that Dean’s length slips to the back of his throat without triggering his gag reflex. He’s done this countless times before, and he knows exactly what he’s doing. When he wants, he can draw out the process to tease Dean mercilessly and endlessly before he lets him come, or he can finish him with just a few well-placed strokes of his tongue. With time not on their side, this is going to be one of the latter cases.

Cas begins to bob his head, drawing Dean in right down to the balls and then back up again, lapping at the length of him as his hands grasp onto Dean’s trembling thighs. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard as he raises his eyes to gaze up at Dean, who looks back with his pupils blown wide and lips parted in ecstasy. The intensity of the look Cas gives him from between his legs is enough to draw a whimper, as Dean finds the sight of the angel’s beautiful pink lips wrapped around his dick devastatingly hot.

Again, Cas’ mouth slides up and down his length several times more, and the angel hums against Dean’s dick and closes his eyes as if enjoying the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. The vibrations through his cock combined with the visuals of Cas going down on him make Dean shudder in delight, and he can feel himself approaching the edge. They can’t have long left before Sam gets back, and he _needs_ to come. He couldn’t stand for Cas to do all this only to be denied release at the final moment.

Teeth scrape along his shaft, gentle but firm, and the hot pressure of Cas’ tongue returns to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves below the head. A hand creeps from Dean’s thigh to cup his balls, and Cas gently begins to tug and massage them as he works at drawing that final delicious burst out of Dean. They’re delightfully soft beneath his hands, yielding to his touch while Dean’s cock is heavy and warm in his mouth, the tang of precome salty against his tongue. Dean’s dick is throbbing and twitching as Cas’ throat muscles clench around it, and the angel knows Dean is ready to come.

With a few firm, rapid swipes of his tongue against the underside of Dean’s shaft, Cas draws his head upwards as he continues to suck, nipping ever-so-lightly at the taut skin with his teeth. A moan escapes him around the thick cock stuffed in his mouth and he gives a final pull on Dean's balls, licking and slurping and salivating while he clamps his lips down in a tight seal around Dean's dick. The overload of sensations is enough to finish Dean, who cries out as he comes in a long spurt down Cas’ throat. The angel swallows it all down greedily, delighting in the thick pearly liquid washing over his tongue and coating the insides of his cheeks and the back of his throat. It’s slightly bitter, but with an underlying sweetness to it, and it tastes so distinctly of _Dean_ that Cas can’t get enough.

He makes sure to swallow every drop, save for the small amount that he lets linger on Dean’s tip as he drags his mouth away from Dean’s cock, a trail of saliva mixed with semen clinging to the end. Once his mouth has withdrawn just a couple of inches, Cas grasps Dean’s soft dick with one hand to brush the tip against his lips, coating himself with what remains of Dean’s come. He then rises from between Dean’s legs, grinning as he reaches Dean’s eye level. The hunter looks a little dazed, but completely blissed out. Cas hadn't sacrificed a thorough job for the sake of speed, and Dean is still reeling from the force of his orgasm. 

Cas leans in to press his lips against Dean’s, making sure that Dean can taste his own come as they kiss and knows just how wonderfully, indescribably _delicious_ he is. He feels Dean smile against him as he licks the white fluid from the angel’s lips, and once he’s got them both thoroughly clean, they pull apart a couple of inches to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Let’s see if your pie can top that,” Cas remarks with a grin, and Dean smiles back.

That’s the position they’re still in when Sam opens the door a moment later, a burst of expletives escaping him as he sees Dean with his pants around his ankles before he quickly backtracks out of the room again.

Dean blushes, but this isn’t the first time it’s happened and he and Cas both chuckle, thinking the taste of sex may well have to suffice if they just swayed Sam off of sharing the pie.


End file.
